Midnight Revelations
by Pokegirl333
Summary: When Ladybug dismisses Chat's advances, she claims it's because she doesn't know him very well. So he proposes that they share some information. Nothing to personal though. So nothing can possibly go wrong. Right? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, My Lady, why can't you see that we're purr-fect for each other?"

Marinette sighed. Always with the flirting. She and Chat Noir sat on a rooftop, taking a break from patrol. "Chat, you're my best friend, no doubt. But we hardly know anything about each other. For all you know, you could be much older or younger than me!"

"Age is only a number, My Lady," he replied smoothly, giving her a kiss on the hand. "So, if I told you I was ten?"

Chat froze, losing his cool attitude. He quickly caught himself, however, and returned to his confident demeanor. "That would be not be ideal, but I'd gladly go to prison for you, Ladybug."

"Ew. Chat, that's disgusting."

Chat chuckled. "Only kidding, buginette. Plus, I know you're at least around my age. I can tell." Mariners snorted. "Oh can you now?" Chat nodded confidently.

"If you want to know more about me, I'll be happy to share," he purred affectionately. It was Marinette's turn to laugh. "Is that really the best idea? We need to keep our identities secret."

"Come on, buginette. A few questions won't reveal anything."

Marinette thought over this. It was true. "Fine only a few."

"Alright! Let's see... Favorite color? Mine's blue, for your eyes, My Lady." Marinette smiled. "Green for me, I suppose. Okay then, age?"

"Are you sure?" Chat questioned. Marinette nodded. "I'd like to know how old the guy flirting with me is so that I at least know what to make of it."

"I'm 15, My Lady," Chat purred. Marinette raised her eyebrows. "What a coincidence. So am I."

"See, buginette? Same age even! It's simply fate!"

"Quiet down, kitty. Don't you want to get in a few more questions before we leave for the night?"

"Of course. Do you have a job?"

"Other than saving Paris? I work at a bakery."

That wouldn't give anything away, right? There were tons of bakeries in Paris. This was fine.

"Is that why you always smell so sweet? Well, believe it or not, I work as a model?"

Marinette's eyes widened slightly. It wasn't that surprising, Chat was fairly attractive, but she was sure any photographers working with him were driven nuts. "Alright then, I think we're getting too personal. One more, and we're done. Let's see, hobbies? I bake, obviously."

"Well, my lady. I play piano. I should play for you sometime."

"Sure, kitty, sure."

The two sat in silence for a while. Marinette soon found herself looking at Chat. His hair, blonde, reminded her of Adrien. When she thought about it, they had the same eye color as well. She thought about his schedule for tomorrow.

He had a photo shoot after school, then went to fencing practice. She was pretty sure he had piano practice afterwards, but would have to check. Marinette leaned back, thinking a little harder. He and Chat had a lot in common. A little _too_ much. They were even both 15.

Oh God.

"Chat?" Marinette said suddenly. He looked up, prepared to answer. But she didn't give him the chance. "Would...would you happen to fence?"

"Ah... Yes, actually. How did you know?"

Marinette froze, mouth agape. It couldn't be true. But there were too many coincidences. Chat stared at her with concern. "A-Adrien...?" she said before she could stop herself.

Chat's eyes widened, and that was enough confirmation for her. Marinette could feel her brain overloading with information. It made so much sense, and she hated it. "Ladybug? You look pale. Ladybug!"

Marinette laughed slightly. She rejected Chat's advances because she liked Adrien.

Man was fate cruel.

Chat looked at her with concern and confusion. She had just said his real name. Was it a fluke?

"Chat, we should talk."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **A/N: Hahaha. I wrote this at like 3 in the morning so I'm not sure how good it is. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyways. This idea came to me after I woke up from a dream, and I knew if I didn't write it then I'd forget the idea. So, yeah. Anyways, if any of you are waiting on the new Crystal Pines chapter, it's in progress and should be up soon. Sorry for the wait. Btw sorry for the most unoriginal title ever whoops.**

 **Bye, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was trying to process this. It started out with a few simple questions. Nothing too revealing, nothing he thought was too revealing anyway.

Well apparently, he was wrong.

Ladybug whispered his name, his civilian name. Then she turned a worrisome shade. His eyes bore into her as she started laughing. Was she sick?

She said they needed to talk, and so he sat still and stared into her eyes.

Ladybug stared back, and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her lips moved, desperately trying to form words.

"I…I," she sputtered. "I need to go!" With that, she zipped away, abandoning a very confused and worried Chat.

Marinetti wasn't looking forward to school the next day. But she was determined to find out if Adrien was Chat. She walked into her classroom unsurely. Alya smiled at her. Marinette returned the gesture before directing her attention to Adrien.

He appeared to be deep in thought, one hand resting gently on his chin.

A hand with a silver ring on it.

At this point, Marinette was almost one hundred percent sure that he and Chat were one in the same. All she needed now was definite proof.

His Kwami would serve as that proof.

Tikki sometimes spoke of Chat's Kwami, Plagg. Sometime fondly and sometimes bitterly. Marinette could tell she missed him, but wouldn't say it out loud. According to her, Plagg strongly resembled a small black cat and had a fondness for a cheese known as Camembert.

Marinette held her breath as she pulled the cheese out of her bag. She gently sat in down next to Adrien's bag, far enough so that she could see him grab it but close enough to where nobody else would notice.

For a while, nothing happened. The teacher continued on with her lesson and the cheese remained unseen. Marinette was certain she was in the clear.

Until she saw a small black ear pop out of his bag.

The Kwami reached its head out and slowly grabbed the cheese. Adrien looked down, horrified. "Plagg!" he whispered. He saw Marinette in the corner of his eye, looking sickly. After a moment, he processed the situation. She saw him. Oh god, she _saw_ him.

"Marin-" Adrien began. However, Marinette didn't hear him. She felt like she was going to pass out.

And she did.

Marinette woke up later with a headache. Her heart was beating like a drum. "Mari? You alright?"

The girl looked up and saw her blonde friend-no partner staring at her.

"W-what happened?" she murmured. "You passed out and hit your head on the side of your desk. I carried you to the nurse's office. Look, about what you saw earlier, I found a stray cat on the way-"

"Adrien, stop," she interrupted very un-Marinette like. "You…you're Chat Noir…?"

"Look…Mari, _please_ I'm begging you, don't tell anybody. I know you and Alya are close, and you might feel obligated since she runs that blog…"

Marinette giggled. "Calm down, kitty. Why would I give away the identity of my partner?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Then…My Lady? It's really you?" Marinette nodded, pulling back her hair to show him her earrings. "The one and only. It's a shame, though. After all we went through to keep it a se-"

Adrien threw his arms around her frame. "My Lady! Does this mean you like me?" Marinette could feel her face heating up. "What? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Come on, Mari. I'm not dumb, it was kind of obvious that you were crushing on me. I just didn't want to hurt you, so I pretended to be oblivious."

Marinette buried her face in her hands. "Of course you did, you stupid cat." Adrien laughed, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "So, is that a yes?" Marinette blushed even more before smiling. "Maybe a bit."

She closed the distance between them, taking him by surprise. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to Adrien that was enough. "Let's get back to class, kitty. I'm sure Alya's worried."

Adrien bowed deeply, before planting a kiss on her hand. "Anything for you my, My Lady." Marinette rolled her eyes, before walking out, leaving Adrien to trail behind.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **A/N: I swear, you people… Well, I didn't plan to write this but everybody kept egging me on, so I did anyway. Oh well, I guess. It was fun to write about these two nerds again. I waited till 3 am to write this, since that's what I did for the last chapter. Why? I don't really know. This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the support, I can't tell you how amazing it feels to open my email and have notifications about new reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys rock!**

 **Devilface1034: That's awesome! I really hope you like the show, I sure do! Kind of sad the first season is over. You got me, I forgot to add that. I fixed it now though. ;)**

 **Geekygurl of the 21stcentury: Hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **AmyNChan: Which part are you referring to?**

 **Chiyoku: Thanks! I assume that means you liked it.**

 **Bipbop-dipdop: First off, I love your name. Second, yes, but no third. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Karla perez: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and that this was a satisfying ending for you. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

 **Ladybug trash: Ah, yes. When the canon version isn't satisfying enough, turn to the fanon version. That's what I do anyway.**

 **Guest: There was more. Yay!**

 **Charliebonefan: Thank you.**

 **cOokIe-MOnzTa: I'd say sorry for making you suffer, but I'm not. HAHAHAHA.**

 **Just kidding, thanks for reading!**


End file.
